Everthing! Land (Fanon)
This article is a fanon. Do not remind me to put this in the blog. Everything! Land is a park that opened in 1989. The rides and parks are listed below. Main Mascots # Matthew Hernandez # Mattina Hernandez Parks and Rides Nickelodeon Universe (2001-present) * Angry Beavers Spooty Spin (2002-2014) * Avatar Airbender (2008-present) * Avatar Air Glider (2007-present) * Back at the Barnyard Hayride (2008-present) * Backyardigans' Hip Hopper (2007-present) * Backyardigans' Pirate Treasure (2011-2019) * Backyardigans' Swing Along (2005-present) * Backyardigans Mighty Go Round (2010-2011) * Back at the Barnyard Bumpers (2006-present) * Balloon Race (2001-2015) * Big Rigs (2001-present) * Bikini Bottom Bus Tour (2011-2016) * Blue Flyer (2003-present) * Blue's Skidoo (2003-present) * Boots Balloon Race (2017-present) * BrainSurge (2009-present) * Bubble Guppies Guppy Bubbler (2011-present) * Carousel (2001-present) * Crazy Cars (2006) * Danny Phantom Flyers (2007-present) * Danny Phantom Ghost Zone (2005-present) * Diego's Rescue Rider (2007-present) * Diego's Rainforest Rescue (2007-2018) * Dora's Adventure Express (2007-present) * Dora's Big River Adventure (2007-2012) * Dora's Dune Buggies (2003-2009) * Dora's World Voyage (2004) * Dora and Boots Sun Wheel (2007-present) * Fairly Odd Coaster (2002-present) * Fairy World Spin (2014-present) * Flying Dutchman's Revenge (2016-present) * Ghost Blasters (2007-present) * iRide a Roller Coaster (2007-present) * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (2008-present) * Krusty Krab Order Up (2012-present) * La Adventura de Azul (2011-present) * Nickelodeon Streak (2001-present) * Pineapple Poppers (2018-present) * Rugrats Runaway Reptar Roller Coaster (2003-present) * Splat-O-Sphere (2009-present) * Tak Attack (2013-present) * The Loud House Ride (2020-present) * TMNT Shell Shock (2012-present) * Wonder Pets Big Circus Bounce (2011-2019) The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter (2010-present) * Dragon Challenge (2010-present) * Flight of the Hippogriff (2010-present) * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts (2014-present) * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (2010-present) * Harry Potter Movie Magic Experience (2010-present) * Hogwarts Express (2014-present) * Ollivander's Wand Shop Experience (2010-present) DreamWorks Land (2012-present) * Dronkey Flyers (2012-present) * Escape form Madagascar (2012-present) * King Julien's Beach Party-Go-Round (2012-present) * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey (2012-present) Super Nintendo World (2020-present) * Mario Kart (2020-present) * Super Mario Maker: The Ride (2020-present) * Untitled Donkey Kong launch roller coaster * Super Mario Bros. * Mario Party: Carnival Games * WarioWare: Carnival Games * Super Mario 64: The Ride Cartoon Network Land * Goop Loop * Banana Spin * Jake Jump * Humungaslide * Riptide Rapids * Intergalactic Racers * XLR8-TOR * Rainfall Rainicorn * The Omnitrix * Alien Attack * The Powerpuff Girls - Mojo Jojo's Robot Rampage * Ben 10 5D Hero Time * Adventure Time - The Ride of OOO with Finn & Jake * The Amazing Ride of Gumball Paultons Park * The Flight of the Pterosaur * Velociraptor * The Corba * The Eedhe * Cat-O-Pillar Coaster * Dino Chase * The Dinosaur Tour Co. * Raging River Ride Log Flume * Magma * The Sky Swinger * Wave Runner * Boulder Dash * The Queen's Flying Coach Ride * Grampy Rabbit's Sailing Club * George's Dinosaur Adventure * Daddy Pig's Car Ride * Grandpa Pig's Little Train * Grandpa Pig's Boat Trip * Peppa's Big Balloon Ride * Miss Rabbit's Helicopter Flight * Windy Castle Ride * The Victorian Carousel * Pirate Ship * Temple Heights * 4D Cinema * Prof. Blast's Expedition Express * Dragon Roundabout * Trekking Tractors * Teacups * Digger Ride * Seal Falls * Viking Boats * Kontiki * Go Karts Legoland * Aquazone Wave Racers * Battle of Bricksburg * Beetle Bounce * Boating School * Build-A-Boat * Build-a-Raft River * Coastersaurus * Duplo Splash Safari * Duplo Tractor * Duplo Train * Flying School * Ford Driving School * Ford Jr. Driving School * Joker Soaker * Kid Power Towers * LEGO Ninjago: The Ride * LEGO Wave Pool * Lost Kingdom Adventure * Merlin's Challenge * Mia's Riding Adventure * NFPA: Rescue Academy * Royal Joust * Safari Trek * Splash Out * Technicycle * The Dragon * The Grand Carousel * The Great LEGO Race * The LEGO Movie: Masters of Flight * Twin Chasers * Unikitty's Disco Drop Hersheypark * Balloon Flite * Bayside Pier * Breakers Edge Warer Coaster * Carousel * Coal Cracker * Coastline Plunge - Hydro * Coastline Plunge - Pipeline * Coastline Plunge - Riptide * Coastline Plunge - Surge * Coastline Plunge - Vortex * Coastline Plunge - Whirlwind * Cocoa Cruiser * Comet * Convoy * Dinosaur-Go-Round * Dizzy Drums * Dry Gulch Railroad * East Coast Waterworks * Fahrenheit * Fender Bender * Ferris Wheel * Frog Hopper * Frontier Flyers * Granny Bugs * Great Bear * Helicopters * Hershey Triple Tower * Intercoastal Wateterway * Kissing Tower * Laff Trakk * Lightning Racer * Livery Stables * Merry Derry Dip Fun Slides * Mini Pirates * Mini Scrambler * Mini-Himalaya * Minty Bees * Misfit Bug * Monorail * Music Express * Pirate * Pony Parade * Red Baron * Reese's Cupfusion * Sandcastle Cove * Scrambler * Shoreline Sprayground * Sidewinder * Skyrush * Skyview * Sooper Dooper Looper * Space Age * Starship America * Storm Runner * Sweet Swing * Swing Thing * Teacups * The Claw * The Howler * The Shore * Tidal Force * Tilt-A-Whirl * Tiny Tracks * Traffic Jam * Trailblazer * Twin Turnpike - Classic Cars * Twin Turnpike - Speedway * Wave Swinger * Waveride * Whip * Whitecap Racer * Wild Mouse * Wildcat